


Harry 'loves' Hogwarts

by HPSexyFanfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPSexyFanfics/pseuds/HPSexyFanfics
Summary: Harry begins to notice that girls start to notice him a bit more, and they ask for him to f*** them





	Harry 'loves' Hogwarts

Harry Potter was a few weeks into his sixth year of Hogwarts and was given the post of Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor by Professor McGonnagoll, when it came to the day he had to select students to be on his team, Harry requested help and asked Angelina who was the previous captain for Gryffindor, who had now left Hogwarts, to return for a bit to help train. McGonnagoll permitted this because she allowed the other House teams to select a previous captain for their respective house.

When Angelina replied to Harry’s owl with the request she sent him a letter back saying:- “Dear Harry Potter, I am happy to help you with Quidditch, I'll be there on team selection day if you could just inform me when that is. P.S: If you want to we can have some fun afterwards?” To which Harry replied with on the back:- “10th October, before Halloween and the 1st match. Yes we can have some fun. I don't know what we want to do? You can tell me when you arrive though.”

Suddenly, the 10th of October dawned and Harry went down to prepare the pitch for the selection of his team. He got the quaffle ready as this was going to be the ball used for the chasers and keeper. When everybody arrived harry said “Just because you made the team last year does not mean you get in this year” over time he got himself as seeker and Ginny as reserve seeker and chaser, Katie as Chaser with Alicia. He had managed to find two people he didn't know properly as beaters as George and Fred had gone to found Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. This left it with a battle between Cormac McGlaggen and Ron Weasley, Harrys best friend. He didn't hear Hermione Granger mutter the words  _ “confundo”  _ otherwise he might have fainted. Once they were done Angelina pulled Harry into a disused broom closet and started making out with him, Harry was quite surprised but when she said “This was the fun” he loosened up a little and joined in the snog session properly actually doing some snogging instead of being snogged. When she pulled away for ten seconds Harry found himself in front of a totally naked Angelina, this he found turned his cock on totally and he quickly remarked she was beautiful and totally wanted to eat her tits up and be blown by the woman. Harry also saw that she had a nice Size C breasts. Harry got himself quickly changed into his birthday suit showing his fully erect penis to her which she started testing how good it feels. As she slid her hand down his shaft he came saying it was his first time so he was quite sensitive. She said she'd done it loads with Wood and explained that sex was different in the Wizarding World compared to the Muggle  counterpart. As she explained this Harry slowly snuck down to her dark chocolate brown pussy and started, slowly licking it. He licked and then licked waiting a few seconds between each one. This sent them both into a very extreme sense of pleasure as she explained that she'd always wanted him. They got dressed after a quick blow job which was not interesting as there were no semen released. They snuck off as if they'd never fucked.


End file.
